Emerald
by Knightm
Summary: Summary: This is an alternate time line after Fever, Prodigal, and Rosetta. It's my version of a season finale. It's how Lex snaps and gives into his dark side. Clark makes his mark in more ways than one. There is some mild language and violence.


****

Disclaimer:

__

I respect DC Comics characters and the WB Smallville show writers and their copyrights. My intentions are not to take anything from anyone. I just wanted to activate some of my dormant brain cells that been laying low for awhile. I love the characters and want to have fun with them. All I am doing is making a story from what was already created. So take a chill pill and chill. On that note please don't sue. I have nothing and nothing from nothing leaves you and me with nothing. Bottom line is my net worth is zero.

****************************************************************************************************

Summary: This is an alternate time line after Fever, Prodigal, and Rosetta. It's my version of a season finale. It's how Lex snaps and gives into his dark side. Clark makes his mark in more ways than one. There is some mild language and violence.

Emerald

By Knight/m

**__**

This story takes place after the episode Fever, Prodigal, and Rosetta.

**__**

(She loves the color green. Lex thought maybe a bracelet, earrings, ring, necklace, or broach. He thought he would shower Helen with emerald jewelry. Lex heard of an unorthodox jeweler who would design and import the emeralds to this country from exotic locations. His name was Earl and he worked out of his warehouse just outside Smallville. The warehouse is called "The Emerald Factory.")

(Lex entering the warehouse, he notices that the whole building has a hue of green from corner to corner. Lex saw a sign that said "To Office" with an arrow pointing up the long steep narrow metal stairs. He looks up and notices that the upper level is nothing but a labyrinth of catwalks. As he walks up the stairs he slips and struggles to reach the top landing. He thinks that's a good way of breaking your neck.)

Lex: (entering the small office and the radio is play in the background.)

Hello… is anyone in here. 

**__**

(Lex sees a table full of faceted emeralds. He admires the different shapes.)

Earl: (opens the door in a heated rush and is taken by surprise.)

Who the hell are you!

**__**

Lex: (with his hands in his pockets and in a slick tone.)

Lex Luthor…

I am going to assume your Earl.

I was told you were a… very large man. 

**__**

(Lex eyeing him from head to toe.)

Earl: **_(not liking just being called fat by a rich snob.)_**

Oh… Mr. Luthor, I've heard of you.

**__**

Lex: Oh really… What have you heard?

**__**

Earl: (pretending to smile and laugh falsely.) 

That you're rich! Uh… uh… Oh… I mean that you're very generous to different causes.

**__**

Lex: (eyeing Earl)

Only to the ones that suit my needs.

**__**

Earl: How can I help.

**__**

Lex: You can't help me… but I do want to hire your services.

**__**

Earl: Yes… Yes… of course.

**__**

Lex: I want you to design some jewelry for a very special lady in my life. I want it to be beautifully tailored and romantic.

**__**

Earl: Of course Mr. Luthor. Your wish is my command.

**__**

Lex: Of course… how else should it be.

**__**

Earl: (thinking what a cocky son of a bitch. Rich people… they think their crap don't stink.)

I have emeralds here for you to look at.

There's this shape and setting and here's another.

**__**

Lex: (studies the emeralds shape and setting.)

This won't do, they're not intricate enough.

They don't show enough emotion or passion.

I want new emeralds imported within a week.

**__**

Earl: That's impossible!

**__**

Lex: **_(in a cool tone)_**

I want new samples of a design within the week or I will no longer need your services.

**__**

Earl: (trying to think fast) 

I have a new rock that just shipped in.

**__**

Lex: Good… I'll expect a setting design.

If I like your work, I'll pay you well to be exclusive for my needs only.

I want only one of a kind items. 

Call me when it is ready. 

Oh Earl… don't be late.

I don't like waiting.

**__**

Earl: No problem… Mr. Luthor… I'll have it ready.

**__**

(Earl didn't want to tell Lex that his import license had been revoked and that he could no longer get emeralds to this country. Earl had a plan; this was not the first Luthor he was working for. He also was getting green meteors rocks for Lionel Luthor. The green meteor rocks have the same look and luster as emeralds. He figured he could burn both ends of the candle. He would get meteor rocks from Smallville through Lionel Luthor commission. Lionel wanted the rocks refined and put into brick form and the leftovers he would make jewelry for Lex Luthor lady friend. Earl thought this might not be a bad deal. He would string both of the rich bastards along.)

*******************************************************

(Lex was noticing that Clark was always trying to avoid Helen. After Helen examined him, when he came down with the almost deadly radiated spore that made Clark's mother very ill. Lex figured Clark is still just a kid and probably got scared when Helen had to take a blood sample. Lex decided he would talk to Clark and ease his fears.

Lex felt he had everything he ever wanted in his grasp. Finally getting control of his destiny. His father had left him alone. He has Lexcorp back with no strings attached. Lex felt he had a kid brother in Clark. He senses that Clark's parents were starting to like him. He found a woman that he loved and she loved him back. Lex thought, my life is coming together. He thought this is what happiness must feel like. He wanted Helen and Clark to get along because he cherish both of them each one in there own way making Lex feel whole.)

(Lex paid Clark a visit. Clark in his usual barn loft hide out.)

Lex: Clark are you up there?

**__**

Clark: Yeah… Lex I'm here.

**__**

Lex: (walking up the stairs in a slick voice.)

Am I allowed in the clubhouse?

**__**

Clark: (chuckles.) 

Sure… What's up?

**__**

Lex: So how are you feeling?

You and your mother had quite a scare.

**__**

Clark: I am OK… Mom is doing great.

And… well … my parents told me its OK to tell our secret.

**__**

Lex: (raising an eyebrow)

Do tell…

**__**

Clark: My mom is having a baby.

**__**

Lex: (stunned and drop his jaw and then grinned.) 

Wow you're going to be a big brother at sixteen. That's a culture shock.

**__**

Clark: It is a bit of a culture shock but I am really happy for them. 

That baby will be really theirs, not like me.

**__**

Lex: (with a scolding tone.)

Don't ever say that.

**__**

Clark: But Lex, don't you think that people tend to love there our flesh and blood more.

**__**

Lex: I am my father's flesh and blood and he treats me like an adversary.

He tends to torture me more than anyone else.

Lucas is half my flesh and blood and all he wants is money from me. 'The more the better in his words'.

**__**

Clark: But Lex

**__**

Lex: (doesn't give Clark time to get a word in.)

I have found compassion and friendship in a sixteen-year-old boy… and love and companionship from a beautiful woman I met a few months ago. 

I have more of a connection with people I don't share any blood ties with...

So the answer to your question is…

NO… I don't think they are going to love this baby any differentially than they love you.

**__**

Clark: (has a small grin on his face.) 

Really…

**__**

Lex: Really…

**__**

(Clark shrugs his shoulders and has a faint smile)

Lex: I got a secret too.

**__**

Clark: (raising an eyebrow) 

Oh… do tell.

**__**

Lex: (grins) I asked Helen to move in with me… and there's something else.

**__**

Clark: (with a stunned look.) 

What is it?

**__**

Lex: (chuckling)

I think I love her. 

No… I take that back...

I KNOW I love her!

**__**

Clark: (picking up his jaw)

That's great…! 

I am really happy for you.

**__**

(Clark thinking and feeling sorry for himself. Everyone is getting everything they want. Mom and Dad are going to have the baby they always wanted. Lex has fallen in love with Helen. All I got is more questions than answers about my past. I want to be with Lana so much… but she can't forgive me for skipping out on our date. I am such a loser.)

Lex: (snapping his fingers in Clarks face.)

Hey… where did you go?

**__**

Clark: (with a somber face)

I guess nowhere.

**__**

Lex: Clark,

I have gotten to know you well enough… to know your feeling sorry for yourself. 

I won't allow it. **_(Small pause)_**

Clark you are loved.

**__**

(Lex thinking to himself I can't believe I can say that.)

Clark: (snapping his fingers in Lex face.)

Now you were gone there for a minute.

**__**

Lex: What a discovery… I can believe I am actually allowing myself to feel an emotion.

**__**

Clark: Your human Lex… it's OK to feel.

**__**

(Clark blurring this sentence out)

Hell… I feel emotions all the time and I don't even feel human.

**__**

Lex: What that suppose to mean.

**__**

Clark: (lowering his head.)

Nothing… I am just a stupid jerk who's feeling sorry for myself.

**__**

(Lex shaking his finger at Clark.)

(Clark hoping that Lex wouldn't probe into that remark anymore.)

Lex: (putting his hand on Clark shoulder)

I want you to come over next week and****have dinner with Helen and I.

**__**

Clark: Why!

****

(Clark not really wanting to be around Helen because he was afraid of all the questions she would ask about the blood sample, questions he wouldn't answer. Knowing that more lies would have to follow.)

Lex: Because I want us all to be friends.

**__**

Clark: You really don't need me there.

**__**

Lex: Clark… are you afraid of Helen?

**__**

Clark: (not really knowing where Lex was going with that revelation but in fact it was true Clark was afraid of what Helen saw and knew and was she going to tell anyone.) 

What do you mean?

**__**

Lex: Well… I know she took a blood sample.

**__**

Clark: (in a frozen shock.)

How do you know that?

**__**

Lex: Lana told me. 

She said she saw Helen examine you and take a blood sample through the window.

She also told me you're needle phobic.

**__**

Clark: (lying and trying to look like it was a traumatic ordeal)

Yeah… Yes… uh… I am!

It really hurt.

**__**

Lex: Helen was just trying to help you. 

She didn't mean to hurt you.

You don't… need to be afraid of her. 

Come to dinner next week and get to know her like I do.

**__**

Clark: I don't know… You don't need me Lex. 

Helen is really all that you need.

**__**

Lex: Is that what your going to tell your younger sibling.

That he or she really doesn't need their brother because your parents are all they will need.

**__**

Clark: No…**_(lowering his head)_**

Lex: Then don't tell me that.

I need you in my life, just as much as I need Helen.

You are both important to me.

**__**

Lex: (tapping Clark 's chin, Lex grins)

Plus I need you to show her I am good with kids.

**__**

Clark: (smirking) 

I am not a kid.

**__**

Lex: Oh… Oh… sorry, but you can play the part of a sixteen year old… well. Can you? Just to help me out and make me look good.

**__**

Clark: OK… OK… You are shoveling it kinda deep now…

I'll come over and have dinner with you guys. 

**__**

(Small pause)

But I don't have to make you look good Lex.

I think when you do have kids your going to be a great dad because you are nothing like your father.

**__**

Lex: (just looked at Clark and choked back tears and felt warmth and love for the boy. He kind of gently swats at Clark's head and turns away and started down the barn stairs. He yells up.)

Dinner, next Saturday at six. Be there!

**__**

Clark: (looked down the stairs)

Do I have to dress up?

**__**

Lex: (looking up and smiling)

No Clark… just be yourself. See ya…

**__**

Clarks: (starts to think out loud, pacing.) 

I am going to try again with Lana.

I am going to ask her on a date… again… and this time I am going to be there.

I just have to think positive; things can't go wrong twice.

Right… **_(Answering himself)_**

Right… I'm not screwing this up. 

**__**

(He was beaming with the thought of having a relationship with Lana. Clark snaps his fingers; he wanted to ask Lex a question. He wanted to know when did he know that he loved Helen and not just think he was in love.)

Clark: (talking to himself, he figured)

Oh well… I can't catch him now.

I'll ask him next week at dinner.

Right… that's what I'll do.

**__**

(Clark enjoyed the thought of having an older brother in Lex. At times he felt kind of lonely with no one really to talk to about girl problems. He knew Pete was there but Pete thought like he did through the eyes of a teenager. It was never a different perspective with Pete. He couldn't talk to his parents about stuff like that because it was kinda embarrassing. And the thoughts of a well know playboy giving him advice on girls, struck him funny. He felt that Lex always got a bad rap when it came to women and other things but he believed Lex was a decent guy underneath, he was just misunderstood.)

*************************************************************

****

(Clark told his parents about Lex invitation to dinner with Helen. Both parents agree that Clark should go and try to get a sense of what kind of person she is. His parents warned him not to give her any information about himself. They reiterated, don't tell her about your abilities or weakness until we know where she stands. Clark understood and knew they were right. Clark was getting tired of all the lies and stories but he knew he had to tell them in order to protect not only himself but also his parents. He knew that his parents did the most selfless act of love, by loving and protecting and alien child. Clark always felt secure at home and he knew his parents were the only stable factor in his life and he loved them dearly for that.)

**************************************************************

**__**

(Later that week Earl faceted a meteor stone into a beautifully design piece jewelry. Lex was pleased with the design. It was a three-tear drop necklace. Each drop represented the past, present and future. With the future stone being the biggest.

Lex thought he'd presented to Helen just before Clark was to arrive for dinner with the two of them. He thought it would be a good conversation piece.)

**********************************************************

**__**

(Saturday at five thirty)

(Lex and Helen having cocktails before Clark was to arrive. Lex held a very sever looking box in the palm of his hand and showed it to Helen. )

Helen:(with a grimess look on her face.)

What is that?

It looks so harsh…

**__**

Lex: It a gift from the beast to the beauty.

**__**

Helen: (smiling at how relaxed and playful Lex was.)

What does that mean…?

**__**

Lex: It means… you are the beautiful girl that saves the beast from his bleak destiny.

**__**

(Lex pulls off a casing on the primitive looking box as if he were pulling off a mask. Underneath was a beautifully design glass box and the necklace shinning through.)

Helen: Oh Lex… it's beautiful.

**__**

(Lex opens the box, he then proceeds to slip the necklace around Helen's neck with a gentle touch followed by a kiss.)

Lex: (turning her around and holding her close to his chest.) 

The small teardrop stands for the past, which you have washed away. 

**__**

(He gives her a gentle kiss on her lips.)

The center teardrop is the present in which I hold close to me now… and the last and the biggest teardrop is my future with you, which the thought of it brings me happiness.

**__**

Helen: (kissing him every so gently.)

I always knew there was this side to you.

As long as this sweet Lex sticks around I will never leave his side.

**__**

Lex: I have no need to be any other way.

I am finally in control of my own destiny.

**__**

(Lex and Helen kissed ever so passionately. It was long and drawn as if each one was breathing each other's soul in.)

Helen: We better stop… Clark will be here soon.

**__**

Lex: (continuing to kiss Helen)

I'll tell him to come back tomorrow.

**__**

Helen: (giggling)

Didn't you say he was already a frighten child. 

That remark would have him running for the hills.

**__**

Lex: (chuckling)

I was only kidding. 

I really want Clark to get to know you and love you just as I do.

**__**

Helen: You really care about him.

**__**

(Lex nodding his head, yes.)

Helen: (Small pause)

Lex what do you know about him?

**__**

Lex: Just that he is what he seems to be… a very earnest caring kid. 

Who only wants to be my friend, no hidden agendas… 

Clark always seems to be every where when you need him the most. 

If I didn't know any better I would think he was from another planet.

**__**

(Helen with a stunned look.)

Lex: What kid on this modern day earth would have that much sense of responsibility and try to carry all of it on his shoulders.

**__**

(Pause)

He's the brother I never had and the person I would like most to be like.

**__**

(Lex grinning) But don't tell him that!

**__**

Helen: Now, I can see why he means so much to you.

**__**

Lex: You both mean a lot to me. 

This is why I hope this dinner goes well.

**__**

Butler: Mr. Luthor… young Kent is here.

**__**

Lex: Send him in.

**__**

(Clark walks in. As soon as he enters the room he started to feel sick. Lex grabs Clark's arm and leads him in further.)

Lex: Come on in Clark, say hello to Helen.

**__**

(Clark feeling very sick now and is holding his stomach and strains to stay on his feet. He see Helen's necklace and knows it's the source of his distress.)

Clark: (Straining)

Lex, I…uh…

**__**

Lex: Clark, are you all right?

**__**

(Clark looking at the necklace then at Lex. Shaking his head slightly, yes)

Lex: (looking concern.) What's wrong…?

**__**

(Helen reaches out to feel Clark's forehead to see if he was running a fever. Clark swatted her hand away.)

Lex: Clark! She is just trying to help you.

**__**

Clark: I gotta go… I gotta… **_(He struggles to run out of the mansion)_**

Lex: **_(Stunned and bewildered)_**

Clark! Come back here!

Helen… I don't know what came over him!

**__**

Helen: (thinking Clark is really afraid of me. I have to let him know that I wouldn't let his **_secret be known.)_**

I'll talk to him tomorrow Lex.

**__**

Lex: (in angry tone)

No… I'll find him tomorrow and deal with him.

It won't happen again Helen.

I'll make sure of that.

**__**

Helen: Lex, don't make it worse than it is. He will come around in his own time.

He just needs to learn to trust me and that will take time.

**__**

Lex: I won't tolerate it.

**__**

(He was enraged at Clark's behavior but put on a brave face for **_her.)_**

Let's eat and enjoy our evening.

***************************************************************

**__**

(Lionel Luthor calls Earl.)

Lionel: I heard a very interesting story. I heard that you have my son as client.

Now… why would that be…

**__**

Earl: Uh… Uh… I was only making jewelry for his girlfriend. 

He seems to be very infatuated with her.

**__**

Lionel: You're making trinkets for her out of my meteor rocks.

**__**

Earl: Uh… He requested them.

**__**

Lionel: I don't want my son to be smitten by that older gold digger. 

You… making jewelry for her aren't helping my cause at all.

**__**

Earl: I'll stop right away. I won't make anymore… sir…

**__**

Lionel: Oh… You're going to do more than that. 

You're going to scare her out of my son's life.

Aren't you…?

**__**

Earl: Mr. Luthor… I can't do that.

I don't have the resources.

**__**

Lionel: (laughing)

I know exactly what kind of ruthless man you can be. 

So don't try to pull the wool over my eyes.

**__**

Earl: I can get caught and put away for life.

**__**

Lionel: If you don't do it. 

I'll make the call myself.

**__**

Earl: What do you want me to do?

**__**

Lionel: All I want is for you to kidnap her and frighten her out of my son's life. 

It is very simple task for a man who has everything to lose.

**__**

Earl: I understand, when do you want it done.

**__**

Lionel: As soon as possible…

Do I make myself clear?

*******************************************************

**__**

(A week and half later on a rainy day.)

(Clark managed to avoid Lex for the whole week and half. He just couldn't face Lex at this point. Clark didn't know what kind of story to come up with for his behavior at the dinner. He couldn't tell Lex and Helen the truth, which was out. He knew that Lex was persistent and wouldn't let anything go. He also knew that Lex couldn't and wouldn't let up if he didn't get answers that satisfy him and or made sense to him. Clark knows that Lex has a streak of mistrust in everyone, he always felt that Lex didn't fully trust him either. Lex was always curious about the incident at the river when his car drove off the bridge and he was curious about why Clark wanted to hang out with him and be his friend. Clark was at a lost, he knew this would be the beginning of the end with Lex and their friendship.)

(Lex had been looking for Clark with no success. He left messages everywhere for him with no responses. Lex was fuming.)

(Clark was at the Talon in the furthest corner waiting for Lana to get off shift. Clark wanted this date with Lana to go well. Since it was raining Clark planned a romantic picnic in the barn loft. In the loft he had already spread sunflowers all over a blanket and the food was prepared and waiting, there would be soft music playing in the background. He thought it would be great to just watch the rainfall. Clark was just hoping that Lex wouldn't show up right then and there.)

(Helen walked in the Talon and was just getting a 'to go' coffee when she spotted Clark. Clark felt the effects of the meteor rocks around her neck. Helen walked over and started to talk to him. At that moment Lex walks in and witnesses the whole event. He saw Helen pleading to talk to Clark and he saw Clark being rude and playing sick and then running out the back door.)

(Lana asked Helen where Clark went. Helen replied he ran out the back door, I don't know what's wrong with him. Lana mumbles, but we had a date.)

(Lex runs out the front door not being seen. He turns the corner to the alleyway. He sees Clark sitting with his head in his hands. Lex walks up and grabs him by the front of his shirt. Clark feels sick and weak again.)

Clark: (looks up at him.) 

Let me go…

**__**

Lex: (in a very angry tone)

NO!

You are going to talk to me and tell me why you are treating Helen and me so badly.

**__**

Clark: (trying to struggle away from Lex's grip.)

Please… Lex, leave me alone.

**__**

Lex: (grabs Clark with both hands and making sure he has a firm hold on him.)

I am NOT going to let you back me into a corner and make me CHOOSE between the both of you.

**__**

Clark: You don't have to choose Lex.

**__**

(Clark struggles)

Please let me go.

**__**

Lex: (with rain pouring down his head he pulled Clark close to his face.)

Helen and I are not your nemesis! 

You are driving my patience!

I want the two people I care about the most to get along. 

**__**

(Shaking him again)

Do you know what I have in my pocket right now?

**__**

(Lex pulling Clark even closer)

I have an emerald engagement ring.

I am going to ask Helen to marry me. 

I want you to accept her and be part of our life.

**__**

(Clark felt he was going to loose consciences, only the rain was keeping him from going under.)

(He knew he had to tell Lex something so strong that it would make Lex lose his grip on him and also allow Lex to lead a life with Helen and get him out of the picture forever.

Clark knew he couldn't tell Helen about his origins. He couldn't risk someone else knowing too much about him. Pete knew his secret and Clark knows that it was taking a toll on Pete. Pete's life was always in danger and he had to tell lies too. He couldn't allow this to happen to Helen. Despite everything he liked her and she was good for Lex. Lex was getting on the right track and freeing himself from his father vise.

Clark knew he was going to lose Lex's friendship and the brother he always wanted would be gone. Clark knew he had to be harsh with Lex so that he would be free to live a normal life and forget about him. He just couldn't stand the thought of having to tell Lex more lies as time went on and his excuses were wearing thin. Clark knew that Lex had suspicions about him and before Lex could get any closer to the truth he would have to do something to protect his parents. 

Clark decided at this point to tell Lex what Lionel Luthor told him last year after he saved Lex from the river. It was the truth; he would just leave his response out. Clark always wanted to tell Lex about his encounter with Lionel but never had the heart to.)

Lex: Now… what I want from you, is a commitment that you are going to be friends with Helen.

**__**

Clark: No…

**__**

Lex: (shaking him hard.)

What is wrong with you?

You are acting like a stupid jerk!

I DEMAND you stop it!

**__**

Clark: (in a weak and labored voice)

Your father…

**__**

Lex: What… What about my father…

**__**

Clark: Your father asked me to spy on you and give him progress reports on your day to day dealings. He told me he would reward me well. 

**__**

(Clark left it at that.)

(He didn't tell Lex, that he told Lionel to take a flying leap and that he can stick his money up his ass.)

(That's when Clark saw Lionel for his true colors. Lionel wanted to live and own Lex's life. He just wanted Lex under his thumb, never letting him breath. He said he was just trying to make Lex stronger but what he was really doing, was trying to control Lex at all times.)

Lex: Your lying…You wouldn't…

**__**

(Clark just looked away)

Lex: You little son of a bitch.

**__**

(Lex slapped Clark so hard across the face that his nose and lip bleed and splattered blood all over Lex's white sleeve shirt. At that moment Lex's cell phone rings. He is starring at Clark and answers the cell phone as if he wanted just to tune out everything that just happened.)

Lex: (bewildered, stunned and feeling betrayed. In a low sadden voice.)

Yes…

**__**

Helen: (in a panic voice) 

Lex help me…

I been kidnapped and I don't know where they are taking me to.

Lex help me...

**__**

Lex: Helen, where are you… Stay calm.

**__**

Helen: (whispering) 

They threw me in the trunk of a car. 

**__**

Lex: (knowing it was a stupid question but couldn't think.)

Can you see anything?

**__**

Helen: **_(frantic)_**

No Lex, please help me.

****

Lex: Can you hear anything.

**__**

Helen: Yes…! I here men talking.

**__**

Lex: What are they saying.

**__**

Helen: (repeating what she was hearing) 

Um…um… Earl just wants to scare her and then we are done. 

Turn right for the warehouse road. 

**__**

(Pause) That's all…

**__**

Lex: Helen I think they are taking you to the Emerald Factory warehouse…

**__**

Cell Phone: BEEP…BEEP…Your call is out of service.

**__**

Lex: Oh God… Helen… Helen…

**__**

(Clark hearing all of this but stays quiet from his weakness)

Lex: (pushes Clark down hard)

I don't EVER want to see your face again. We are no longer friends.

**__**

(Lex runs to his car to save Helen.)

(As soon as Lex left, Clark regain all of his strength. He was crushed at what just happened.

Clark had to go to the warehouse to try to help Lex save Helen. He had to do something to make all of this right. 

He needed to disguise himself from Lex and Helen at the warehouse so no more questions would follow and the couple would be uninhabited to move on with their lives.

Clark took off his flannel shirt and underneath he had a blue long sleeve tee with a red band around the bottom of the tee shirt. He looked through the dumpsite and found a red fleece blanket that had a large golden "S" on both sides and then in small letters "Shelter." He took it and tied it around his neck. He figured, with the blanket he could hide his face from view and go into the warehouse save Helen and run out and then everything would be all right.

The rain soaked his hair and he just pulled it all back for a more false-front look.

Clark then super sped to the warehouse. He X-rayed the building and saw Helen on the top floor running out the office door. Clark leaped up and crashes through the window in the office. As he hit the floor he immediately felt sick and weak. Two men ran out the door and Clark managed to push a heavyset man against the wall and knock him out cold. Clark staggered out the door to find Helen screaming for help. She was pushed off the catwalk and was hanging on by her fingers.)

Clark: (staggering to help her tried to catch her but her fingers slipped.)

Oh God, NO…NO…

**__**

(Clark devastated and in shock with his inability to catch her at that very moment. Thinking and repeating to him self, what have I done? )

**__**

(Lex running into the warehouse on the lower level. Saw Helen hanging and then falling to the floor. From Lex's angle it looked like the person on the catwalk pushed Helen's fingers off. Lex is stunned and in shock, he rushed to her side and felt for a pulse and examines her head.)

Lex: (with his hand gently on the back of her neck.)

Helen… Helen…

**__**

(Lex removed his hand to see blood all over it. He stared at his hand and wipes it on his shirt. He looked up and saw a red cloak/ with a golden "S" but saw no face and yells.)

Lex: Why… did you push her? Why…!

**__**

(Lex put his ear to Helen chest and heard her heart beating faintly he called for help on his cell phone.)

Lex: (whispering in Helen's ear.) 

Please hang on… Please… Helen I love you and I need you. 

Don't abandon me too.

Help is coming, just hold on.

**__**

(Kissing and rubbing her hand on his face.)

(Meanwhile)

(Clark staggered back to the office and threw himself out the window and landed hard. Upon landing he regains all of his strength. He ran home to the only safe place that he could go to, to find peace and help for his emotional wounds. The only wounds he can suffer from but can never heal. When he got home he just fell apart. He started to sob uncontrollably. He was emotionally despaired and distraught. He told his parents everything that happened. It took his parents hours to calm him down. Afterwards Clark fell into a depression any avoided everyone. The Kents left a message on their phone's answering machine that they would be away for a few days. His parents wanted to focus on helping Clark through his trauma with no interruptions.)

***********************************************************

**__**

(Helen is taken to the hospital. The doctor tells Lex that her higher brain functions have broken down and that the respirator is now breathing for her.)

Dr. Hoyt: Mr. Luthor we have contacted Helen's father and he wants us to pull the plug.

**__**

Lex: (grabbing the doctor's arm.)

You will NOT pull the plug.

**__**

Dr. Hoyt: It's not your choice.

**__**

Lex: I am making it my choice.

**__**

(Pause)

I know about you… how you sell prescription drugs on the black market.

I know about the three patients you almost killed due to incompetence.

I know your malpractice insurance is going to be canceled soon.

**__**

Dr. Hoyt: (with shock on his face.)

None of that is true!

**__**

Lex: Yes it is… I'll make it happen.

Your career will go up in smoke. 

Trust me… I can do it!

**__**

Dr. Hoyt: Are you threatening me.

**__**

Lex: Yes… was it that obvious!

**__**

Dr. Hoyt: (swallowing hard and closing his eyes, the doctor knows about the Luthor's notorious reputation. He knew it was easier to give in than to fight because he did have **_some skeletons in his closet.)_**

What do you want?

**__**

Lex: Transport Helen to my Metropolis penthouse.

I'll have it set up for all her needs. 

Just keep her alive doctor… and you will be fine.

**__**

Dr. Hoyt: You know she can be like this for years.

Do you really want to be put through that?

**__**

Lex: That's not your concern. 

Just do as you are told.

**__**

Dr. Hoyt: I will have to fake her death certificate.

**__**

Lex: Do what ever it takes.

I will pay you well…

**__**

(Lex grinning) and I'll protect you from unscrupulous individuals. 

***********************************************************

**__**

(A couple of hours later)

(Lex was a broken man his mind mad and insane from despair. He needed to find out who did this to Helen. Still in his bloody shirt he went back to pay Earl a visit. Earl was still knocked out on the floor of his office. Lex slips on his leather driving gloves. He then positions Earl slumped body in a chair and tied him up. Lex found a large metal basin and filled it with water from the water cooler. He puts Earl bare feet in the basin of water and found a lite rock station on the radio.)

Lex: (slapping Earl's face and in a very sly voice.)

Earl… wake up, I have questions for you.

Earl… Earl… 

**__**

Earl: (started to come to.) 

What… What happen! 

**__**

(Earl sees how he is positioned and is in fear for his life.)

Lex: Answer some questions. 

If I'm satisfied with your answers… I'll let you live… if not … you die…

OK Earl… 

I'm a reasonable man, just tell me the truth.

Who is your accomplice?

**__**

Earl: (shaking in fear and is tongue tied)

Uh…uh…

**__**

Lex: (being very cool and in a sly voice.) 

Now come on Earl, it was a straightforward question.

It's not worth dying for, now is it. 

**__**

(Talking slowly and in a condescending **_manner)_**

Who was the person in the red cloak?

**__**

Earl: I don't know.

I swear!

He crashed through that window.

**__**

(Lex walks over to the window and sees that it is three stories up.)

Lex: (chuckles) 

You expect me to believe that someone leaped up three stories and crash through this window.

**__**

Earl: I swear that's what happened. 

He was like some kind of… super man.

**__**

Lex: (grabs him by the front of his shirt)

Who was involved 

**__**

(Lex slaps Earl's face)

Earl: (yells out)

Lionel Luthor!

**__**

Lex: (snapped mentally and started to laugh uncontrollably)

Oh… an unsatisfied customer. 

You die…. 

**__**

(Lex threw the radio in the basin and electrocuted Earl.)

(Lex pulled out his cell phone and called his father. He put on an act as if he is in need of help.)

Lex: (acting as if he were disparate) 

Dad… Dad… Helen has been kidnapped and I need your help to save her.

**__**

Lionel: Where are you Lex.

**__**

Lex: (whispering) 

At a warehouse just outside of Smallville.

It's called "The Emerald Factory." 

Dad I really need your help.

**__**

Lionel: (trying to sound concerned)

I know where it is.

I'll be right there Lex, don't do anything.

**__**

Lex: OK …dad but hurry.

Dad… If you help me with this I'll go back to Metropolis and take my place right by your side.

**__**

Lionel: What about Helen.

**__**

Cell Phone: Beep… Beep… Your call is out of service.

**__**

(Lionel thinking, this just might all work out. All I have to do is play the hero and concerned father and I got my son back to Metropolis and that bitch out of his life.)

(Lionel showed up at the warehouse. He starts up the metal stairs and slips.)

Lionel: (whispering)

Lex, are you up there?

Lex… Lex…

**__**

(Lionel goes into the office and sees Earl's body slumped over and the smell of something burning.)

Lex: (in a sly tone) 

Hello Dad… I would say… nice to see you but… I really wouldn't mean it.

**__**

Lionel: What the hell is going on!

**__**

Lex: Oh…your lackey… electrocuted himself. 

He really didn't provide me with very good customer service…

**__**

Lionel: Lex, have you gone mad?

**__**

Lex: Yes… I think I have.

Isn't that what you always wanted Daddy dearest. 

To drive me to my breaking point, the last straw on the camels back.

To see… if I would sink or swim.

**__**

Lionel: Don't be insane…

I merely wanted to make you stronger so you would be able to handle ruthless people who would try to use you.

**__**

Lex: Oh… like you!

**__**

Lionel: (in an authoritative tone)

I am your father, your teacher, I just wanted you to be strong and conquer your enemy.

**__**

(Lex walking towards Lionel and Lionel backing up out the door and close to the stairs.)

(Lex raising his hand as if he were being called on by a teacher and continuing to walk toward his father.)

Lex: (with a glare of ice over his eyes)

Oh… teacher... I have learned my lesson well.

**__**

(Lex pushes Lionel down the metal stairs and Lionel lands like lump at the end of the stairs case. Lex walks down the stairs very slowly. He checks Lionel for a pulse, there was none; he lifted his father head and then drops it. There was blood on his glove. He wipes it on his shirt that already had Clark's blood and Helen's blood on it.)

Lex: (with a nonchalant look.)

You weak bastard…

So many ways to die a glorified death… and you fall down some stairs and break your neck.

Pathetic!

**********************************************************

**__**

(Lex drives to the mansion and walks through the house as if he were a tourist, going from one room to the next. The last room he visited is his bedroom. He took off his clothes and threw them on the floor and went to take a long cold shower. Lex not really feeling anything just stood there as if the shower were his tears because he couldn't bring his own to come to his eyes.

He got out of the shower and lit up a cigar. He never really smoked but all billionaire's have a good Cuban cigar around just in case of a special occasion. Lex felt this was defiantly an occasion. He put on fresh crisp clothes.

He opened his armoire and in the armoire are two framed pictures. The first was a picture of him and Helen in a tight embrace. The second was a picture of Martha, Jonathan, Clark, and Lex altogether. Smoking his cigar he remembered how the picture was taken. It was at the opening of the Talon and Chloe had a camera. The Kents were there looking like the all American family and he remembered Clark pulling him into the picture and putting his hand on his shoulder and snap, a moment in time captured. 

Lex took the pictures out of the frames and put the picture of Helen and him in his pocket close to his heart. The other picture he put the cigar to it and put it aflame. He then lit the curtains on fire and then threw the cigar on the bed.

He picked up the bloody shirt and walked out the room. He left the door opened and proceeds to calmly walk down the stars to his office. He gather some files from his safe, made a few business phone calls and then grabs his lab top computer. Lex eyeing the flames and saw it was almost time to leave. He stood by the mansion's front door and when he saw the flames almost licking his heels he walked out very calmly, like he was just out for a stroll.)

***********************************************************

(Lex drove to the Talon and saw Lana, Chloe and Pete there. Lex thinking, now it's time for Clark's to get his retributive justice for his deception. It's Clark's turn to be striped of all his friendships and to feel what it is like to be broken. He began to spew all sorts of revelations about Clark.)

Lex: (shrugging his shoulders.) 

You guys can believe me or not… it's your choice.

**__**

(Everyone feeling some what uncomfortable)

Lex: Well… Lana I am going back to Metropolis.

My father offered me a small job and title at Luthorcorp and I am going to take it.

**__**

Lana: (still feeling uncomfortable but trying to act cordial.) 

That's sudden.

**__**

Lex: Not really… I have been thinking about it for hours.

**__**

Lana: What about Clark.

**__**

Lex: **_(with no emotion in his voice)_**

What about Clark…?

**__**

Lana: But he's your friend.

**__**

Lex: I told you, Clark is not what he seems.

He is one of the reasons I am leaving. 

He has confided so many of his secrets and his deepest thoughts to me…

I…

Just can't deal with it.

**__**

Pete: No way… Clark would never tell you anything.

**__**

Lex: (patting Pete on his shoulder)

Pete my friend I am telling you. He has told me everything and it scares me.

He also told me things about all of you and I just can't believe his cruelty.

**__**

Pete: (pulling away from Lex) 

I'm not your friend and I don't even like you.

I was just tolerating you for Clark's sake.

**__**

Lex: Finally an honest answer, more than what your friend Clark has told you.

**__**

Chloe: Clark cruel?

That's not Clark at all.

**__**

Lex: Fine… Fine…

I'll spare you what he told me about you and you **_(pointing to Lana)_**

Chloe: What did he say about me.

**__**

Lex: I can't.

It's just to…

**__**

Chloe: Tell me Lex!

**__**

Lex: He said in all confidence… that he finds you to be an overbearing and nosy and that he only used you for your… research capabilities. 

He called you a Bloodhound bitch of information.

**__**

Chloe: (almost in tears.)

You're lying.

Clark would never say that.

**__**

Lex: Believe what you will.

**__**

Lana: Why are you saying these horrible things.

**__**

Lex: I come to see Clark in a different light.

I have no reason to lie.

I have no need to hurt all of you.

It's just… Clark has changed and he doesn't deserve all of this blind loyalty everyone gives him.

He really frightens me. 

He confided in me things that no one should ever know.

**__**

Lana: You need to leave.

**__**

Lex: Not before I give you a gift. 

**__**

(Lex throws a legal document on the counter)

Lana: What is this.

**__**

Lex: It yours.

**__**

Lana: (reads the document) 

It says, I am the sole owner of the Talon… but why.

**__**

Lex: Contrary to your doubts about me.

I do like you and admire how you have worked and turn this place around with really no help from me. 

Clark always said that you were weak and fragile and tended to lean on others for yourself worth.

But I didn't believe him.

**__**

Lana: (in a low voice)

Clark would never say that.

**__**

Lex: Ask yourself this, how many times has Clark been there for you in the beginning and then vanishes to leave you standing on your own.

It's a well know mind game for a person like you who have abandonment issues. 

He is there to hold you up at the start and then drops you to see how hard you will fall. Then he tells you he will be there to pick you up again.

I am telling you Lana he is the wolf in sheep's clothing. 

He pretends to be this innocent, wide-eyed farm boy on one hand and takes a bite out of you when you least expected. 

He fooled me to.

**__**

Lana: Stop it.

**__**

Lex: All he ever wanted from you Lana was to get you so dependent on him so he could get you in bed with no questions asked.

He only wanted to possess you.

**__**

Lana: Get Out!

**__**

Lex: (pulling off the counter with a face of disappointment)

Fine…

**__**

(He looked at **_Pete)_**

Watch your back.

Clark thinks you know too much. 

**__**

(Lex backs out a few steps)

Be safe…

**__**

(Lana, Chloe and Pete all were silent and lost in their own thoughts.)

(Lana thinking about all the times Clark had been less than honest with her. Their relationship and friendship was always dancing around his lies and secrets. Feeling betrayed Lana gave into her feelings, that in fact Lex was telling her the truth. It made more sense than any thing that Clark had ever said to her. She felt Clark was playing her all this time and she wasn't going to allow it anymore. She decides at that very moment, no more talking and no more lies, she has had enough and was through with Clark and all his double talk. Lana had her mind set on protecting herself and cutting all ties with Clark.

Chloe believed every word that Lex said. This so-called friendship that Clark said he preferred, it finally made sense to her. She believe he was using her and hearing Lex say it so bluntly it was like a eighteen wheeler hitting her at full speed. She decides she wasn't second best and it was his loss. Chloe was fed up, she thought to herself, Clark you are so out of my life.)

Pete: (sees the girls are hurting)

Don't believe Lex.

**__**

Lana: What's not to believe. **_(She walks out quickly)_**

Chloe: I can't talk about this now. I'm outa here.

**__**

Pete: Chloe… wait!

**__**

Chloe: Leave me alone Pete.

**__**

(Pete knew Lex was lying and didn't know why. He tried to call Clark to tell him what Lex said to the girls but the answering machine picked up with this message.)

Answering machine: Please… leave us a message we are away and will be back in a couple of days, Good bye. Beep… answering machine full.

**__**

Pete: Damn

**__**

(Pete decided to go home and do some investigating on Lex's behavior and then catch up with Clark when he got back and fill him in.)

*********************************************

**__**

(Lex sat in his black Esprit lotus car and made a few calls.)

Lex: (with no feeling to his voice.) 

Make sure it all takes place tomorrow when I am in Metropolis.

I want the detonation and fire to start very early in the morning about two hours apart and an hour later take out the Ross kid. 

Three hours later put out the notice that Lexcorp stocks have plummet and Luthorcorp is in the process of a hostile take over.

**__**

(Lex hangs up the cell phone and drove to Metropolis and waited for all the events to hit.)

**********************************************

****

(News came of Pete's death and Clark was beside himself.)

After Pete's funeral Clark tried to talk to both Chloe and Lana. Clark makes the motion to hug them.

Lana: Don't touch me! 

I don't want to talk to you ever again!

**__**

Clark: But Lana… Why…

****

(Clark not knowing why Lana would be so hostile towards him, thinks maybe she's angry about the second date that _never happened or upset about the Talon fire and that he wasn't there to help. Clark also feeling that this was not the time for her to be feeling this way at Pete funeral and was kind of disappointed in her. ) _

Clark: Are you… angry about our date or that I wasn't here to help you?

**__**

Lana: **_(shouting.) _**You sick freak!

Do you think I would be thinking about that now? 

I can't believe you!

He was right, you are trying to play with my head.

**__**

Clark: Who was right… Lana …I sorry…

**__**

Lana: I am sick... of your "I'm sorry's".

Stay away from me! 

I mean it Clark! **_(Lana walks out)_**

Clark: (confused) Chloe … What's going on?

**__**

Chloe: You are definitely weird wall material.

Stay away from me to Clark. 

I am tired of your games.

Lana is right you are a freak! **_(She walks out also)_**

Clark: Oh my…G…! What is going on? 

I can't take this anymore.

****

(The girls practically called him a monster. This devastated Clark and he fell into a deeper state of shock and depression.

Martha and Jonathan saw that Clark was at the end of his rope. They decide to pull Clark out of school and home school him for his junior and senior of high school. Clark became reclusive and despondent. Jonathan and Martha tried to heal him with patience and love. They knew it was just going to take time.)

*************************************************

__

****

(Lionel was implicated in the murder of Earl. The sheriff found evidence that Earl was double-crossing Lionel and Lionel took revenge on him. It was officially categorized as a botch murder with the assailant slipping on the stairs and breaking his neck by accident. "Case Labeled - Botched Murder-Closed."

The mansion was labeled an accident due to smoking in bed. No suspicions arose because Lex donated all the insurance money to the Smallville volunteer firemen dept. fund and to the retired sheriff's fund. "Case Labeled - Accidental Fire"

The Talon was labeled as an electrical fire. No **_insurance money was collected to rebuild because Lana didn't have time to get any kind of coverage._**

"Case Labeled- Electrical Fire." 

Pete's death was categorized as an accident. His tire blew out, due to being over inflated and lost control of his car on a curve. "Case labeled -Accidental, in- experienced driver"

Due to a small seismic tremor the caves imploded and left a big gapping whole in the ground, leaving that area unstable and off limits to the public.

"Case Labeled- Act Of God.")

**__**

*************************************************

**__**

(A month later)

(Lex took his place as the head of Luthorcorp. Lex thought, my father was right this is my rightful place. Lex stroked the golden urn that was next to him on his desk. The inscription said " Here lays Lionel Luthor beside his son. Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust, An eye for eye".)

(Lex decided to change his birth name. He didn't want anything of his father's that he couldn't control. He controlled all that was labeled "Luthor." He liked the name Lex and wanted to keep that part of it. That part he knew he owned and made his mark with it. He changes his name from Alexander to Lexington. Now he felt that Lexington Luthor was in total control.

Oh… and that bloody shirt, he had it framed and hung as abstract art in his office. The title of the piece was called "DESTINY" by Lexington Luthor.)

****************************************************

**__**

(Six months later)

(Clark was getting desperately lonely. Clark parents got him a dog for companionship. The found a pure white Dalmatian at the shelter. Clark named him Krypto in honor of his home planet. They became fast friends. 

Clark started to flourish again with the help of his parents and new baby sister. The all agreed that Hope would be the perfect name for her.

Clark would be home schooled for three hours and then he would start to learn how to get information from the ship with the key. He was able to learn about his planet and origins. The ship was a tutor and it taught him everything about Krypton. It was all that got him through each day of his life.)

(Smallville became a ghost town with the closing of Lexcorp.

Martha had heard the Chloe and her father moved to New York City for a job opportunity. 

Lana went to live with Nell who was now living in Hub City and finish High School there.

Baby Hope was keeping Jonathan and Martha very busy. Working the farm was getting harder due to the lack of business in the community.

Clark continues to excel at all his studies.)

(Two Years later)

(Money was getting tight for the Kents. The all decided that they couldn't afford college tuition for Clark. So he took online college courses and was working toward a journalism degree through an alternative program.

Everyday Clark would learn more and more about his home planet. He learned about their culture, rituals and clothing styles. 

He often would go down to the storm cellar with his sister to learn. She was also learning the meaning of the symbols. A child that a young adsorbs another language more easily than an adult can, Clark told his parents.)

(When Clark was about twenty he found the teachings in his ship of the customary clothes that were given to a first born son when he reached twenty years old in earth years. The ship fabricated the article of clothing. It was blue with red and it also displayed his home planet's family Crest and the cape possesses the ability to hide his identity. It was taught to him that when the young men would reached this age of maturity they must fly once around there planet and only be identified by their families Crest as away of honoring them. It was a rite of passage. It was milestone in every young male Kryptonian. Clark tried on the outfit and started to literally float higher and higher until he actually went horizontal and went forward. He felt a sense of freedom and prepuce. With no fear, he flew once around the farm and entered the house with his new duds.)

Clark: Mom… Dad… Look…!

**__**

Jonathan: Who the hell are you!

How did you get into my house?

**__**

Clark: Dad… Stop kidding…

**__**

(Jonathan ran to get his shot gun from the locked case. Martha held Hope tightly and took cover. Clark saw fear in his parent's face.)

Jonathan: (pointing the gun at Clark)

Get out of my house!

**__**

Clark: Dad…! It's me…! Clark…!

**__**

(Jonathan and Martha both looking confused)

Jonathan: You're not my son!

You don't even look like him!

**__**

Clark: It's really me!

**__**

Martha: I don't believe you!

**__**

(Clark started to slip out of the suit and all of sudden Clark face appeared.)

Martha: (reaching out to touch him) 

Clark…! How did you do that?

**__**

Clark: It's this suit.

I got it from the ship.

It's given to the first-born son when he turns twenty.

It supposes to hide his identity so he can display his family's Crest in flight.

**__**

Jonathan: **_(had a stunned look on his face)_**

In flight…

**__**

Clark: Yeah… Dad I can fly.

**__**

Jonathan: You mean you can float…

Right…!

**__**

Clark: No Dad… I can fly…

**__**

Martha: Do you have to flap your arms.

**__**

Clark: **_(chuckling) _**

No… it just comes naturally to me.

**__**

Jonathan: (with his jaw hanging)

Amazing!

**__**

Clark: Dad… Mom… I did read the ship first message wrong.

I am not here to conquer earth.

I am here to conquer evil on earth and use my abilities to stop it.

You were right Dad.

I am here to do good.

**__**

(Clark beaming with a new prepuce and pride in his origins heritage.)

Martha: I knew it Clark… you are my little angel.

**__**

Clark: (still having that sheepish smile)

I 'm not heavenly mom. 

I am just here to help anyone…

Who ever needs it…

I feel good about it… 

I think I'm going to be OK.

**__**

Jonathan: I always new you would land on your feet.

**__**

Clark: I am only at this point because of my family's love.

**__**

(Hugging his parents and sister.)

I think I know what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. 

Once I finish getting my journalism degree I am going to get a job in Metropolis.

**__**

Jonathan: Clark… Lex is there and he is not the same man he was before.

**__**

Clark: I know…I'll stay out of his way.

**__**

Martha: How?

**__**

Clark: By being right under his nose.

**__**

Jonathan: I don't get it!

**__**

Clark: I'll apply for a job at the Daily Planet.

I am already doing an online internship with them.

They want me to apply with them when I get my degree next year.

**__**

Martha: Lex will see your name on the articles.

**__**

Clark: I'll use a pen name.

**__**

(Thinking) Something like …K.L.C.

**__**

Jonathan: What does that stand for.

**__**

Clark: Kal L Clark.

I know … it 's a bit bogus using my two first names and I had to tweak it a little bit. 

But it can work… 

Right!

**__**

Martha: Clark, I know that when you put your mind to any goal you have, you'll always succeed.

I am very proud of you.

**__**

Jonathan: So am I, son.

**__**

(A year later)

(Clark found out through the grape vine that Lana got married and had a baby son. Chloe graduated from Columbia University and worked as a journalist for the Daily News in New York City.)

(Clark went to Metropolis and got a job at the Daily Planet and made his mark in more ways than one.)

*******************************************************

**__**

(Lex had many opportunities to be come president but told the newspapers,

"Why be president of one nation when I have the love of many nations in my grasp." 

Some people called him a genius and others called him functionally certifiable but no one ever crossed him.

He put millions of dollars into researching ways to bring Helen back to normal. He had her encase in a glass bed that provided her every need. Around her neck was the three-tear drop necklace shinning through.

Many of the research were unorthodox and were considered too futuristic. He had his hand in cloning as a possible way of getting Helen back. He had scientist dabble into time travel as a way of going back to the point of no return and changing the past. He spent millions of dollars in automaton technology. He wanted a look alike of Helen, something he could hold on to.

He wanted to possess everything and anything futuristic.)

(Many battles between Good and Evil would ensue in Metropolis.

The colors for Good and Evil had changed.

Truth and justice wore blue, red, and a large "S" as a symbol of hope and what was good.

Evil decide to don classy black silk with splashes of white to show evil wasn't so bad, just misunderstood.)

(Lex never carried anyone else's blood on his hands again. He had others do that for him.

He also remembered the red cloak at the warehouse from years back and it looked very familiar to Metropolis's new symbol of hope.)

(When a female reporter asked Lex if he considered himself eccentric)

Lex: (answered)

" I AM A VISIONARY"

****

(Just as his father had taught him.)

END


End file.
